Battle of the Fans: Alternate Endings
by toady28
Summary: Alternate endings for the fights happening in Battle of the Fans. READ BATTLE OF THE FANS FIRST! Rated T for Violence. Latest: Katniss vs Wisty!
1. Batman vs Magneto

**If you are completely and utterly confused by this, I have another story up called "Battle of the Fans." In that story, I post the character meetings and the endings that most people have voted for. If you don't mind missing the meetings, then continue on reading. **

**WARNING: If you do not read the other story, starting on Chapter 3, I will just post the endings. You will be completely confused by that point.**

* * *

_Batman threw the batarang at his own feet. It exploded into a puff of smoke, allowing Batman to be hidden from sight. He launched two more batarangs, this time at Magneto, whipped another one out, and threw that one too. The smoke was going to clear soon so he pulled out his grapple gun planning to get to a taller building, hopefully one hidden in shadows. When he looked back in the direction of his enemy, the third batarang was hurtling towards the Dark Knight himself. It stuck itself in his arm._

_He pulled it out and let it hit the floor. The smoke was now clear and Magneto was now hurling himself at Batman, tackling him. As they fell, Batman jerked his elbow upward, hitting Magneto in the nose. He jerked back, long enough for Batman to roll himself on top of him as soon as they hit the top of the building. He backflipped off and again pulled out his grapple, this time shooting it at Magneto, who deflected it with his mind, sending it whizzing back at Batman._

_It hit him in the gut, pushing him back down. As he fell, Magneto yanked an explosive batarang out of Batman's Utility Belt, plunging it into the Dark Knight's back. The roof underneath the Bat collapsed, creating an awkward circle. Batman clung to the roof, somersaulted back up and dropkicked Magneto, who was sent toppling off the edge of the building. Batman dove off after him, rolling when he hit the floor, and looked around, gathering his bearings. There was no one in sight._

_Above him, Magneto was floating. He had known Batman wouldn't think him dead and would follow him down, so he had decided to go where the Dark Knight wouldn't look right away. However, he would be found soon, so he had to attack quickly, before that happened. He quietly detached a pipe from above, using his mind and pure strength. When it was free, he threw it at Batman, who turned at the sound of it flying through the air. He ducked at the last second, and it still managed to nick him. Blood slowly gathered up and slid down his head._

_Standing up, he quickly jumped backwards, finding handholds and footholds almost immediately, and began to climb the building as fast as possible, trying to get up before Magneto could fly away. The villain laughed and simply rose higher. The next handhold he grabbed crumbled at the touch and he fell back down. Magneto knew he had won and turned away, no longer bothering with the man._

_He felt something wrap around his foot, and he looked down. He saw the glint of metal and pushed it away with his mind. It bounced in the air, but stayed where it was. He frowned. Then he saw the rope that it was attached to, which was near invisible. It was wrapped around his foot, not the metal. _Grapple_, he thought, and as soon as he thought it, he was yanked down, his head hitting the cold gravel._

_He pushed himself up, furious, and looked around for his opponent. It took him a moment to realize Batman had run away, the coward. Suddenly, he saw a dark shadow, growing bigger and bigger. Whatever was producing it was falling and it was the shape of a man. When it's descent was slowed, Magneto knew exactly what it was. Or rather, who. His suspicions were confirmed as a boot connected with his face. He shook away the pain, managing to keep himself upright at the same time, and grabbed the boot, pulling it down to the ground instead. The Dark Knight slammed into the pavement with a grunt of pain._

Magneto grabbed another pipe from above him and slammed it against Batman's head. Batman had trouble keeping down a scream. He felt himself being lifted into the air and looked down at Magneto. He barely caught a glimpse of the man before he was slammed against a metal wall. He thought it was a sheet of steel, but didn't know for sure.

He tried to move, but Magneto was holding him tightly in place. The mutant laughed as the metal sheet folded down around the Dark Knight. He fell down to the ground. He was almost crushed in his metal casing but survived. The metal suddenly unwrapped itself and a pile of bricks that had been above the steel sheet on the building it had been on fell onto Gotham's best detective.

Magneto smiled at the sight. What many had called their greatest challenge, he had beat in less than twenty minutes. What more proof did he need to know that he was the world's greatest, strongest, and most powerful being ever?


	2. Katniss vs Wisty

_Katniss fired an arrow at the burning body before running. Wisty dodged and chased after her. She shot a few fireballs at the girl, but soon realized that Katniss was too quick to be hit. Katniss climbed a nearby tree, which wasn't hard to find since they were in the middle of a forest. Wisty almost lit up the tree, but then she realized that a forest fire may not work to her advantage. She extinguished the flames and climbed up the tree after her opponent._

_When Katniss reached the top, she unexpectedly let go and slammed her bow against Wisty's head. Wisty let go for a second, crying in pain, but quickly grabbed on again. She looked around for Katniss and saw her jumping from tree to tree. Wisty jumped down and disappeared, turning invisible so that she could sneak up on Katniss._

_The Girl on Fire looked behind her, but didn't see her opponent. Taking that as a good sign, she stopped to catch her breath, sliding down from the tree. She leaned against it, breathing hard and glancing around nervously._

_Suddenly, something hit her in the gut, feeling like a boot. She stumbled forward and got smacked in the back of the head. Something grabbed her, spun her around and slammed her against a tree._

_Wisty appeared behind her, smiling, and lit up her fist with a small flame. She was planning on lighting Katniss' hair on fire, just to scare her and make her back down. She pushed her hand forward and Katniss ducked and rolled backward. Wisty stopped her hand, but it was too late. The fire had licked the tree._

_Katniss heard the crackle and flames on the tree, and realized that it would be a lot harder to survive now that the tree was on fire. She wished someone were here to help her, but knew no one was coming. She had to end this quickly._

Wisty watched as Katniss raised her bow. A small feeling of fear built itself up inside of her. She quickly hid herself in the flames. She looked at her surroundings and thought for a minute.

A circle of fire was formed with Katniss at the center. She spun around, looking for the other girl, keeping her bow raised. She was beginning to think Wisty had fled when she was tackled from behind. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. She was grabbed and thrown into the fire, screaming.

Just as she was about to be burned alive, the flames sizzled out. She was instantly relieved. However, a moment later, her head hit a tree hard and she crumpled to the ground.

When she awoke, Gale was by her side. He sighed in relief. "Thank God you woke up. You've been out for nearly two hours." He embraced her. Katniss hugged him back and scanned behind him. The girl was gone.


End file.
